


Associations

by HSavinien



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Food Metaphors, Gen, Introspection, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily's life has been turbulent.  From the ds_snippets prompt "waffle".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Associations

Emily loves waffles.  


That's why her mum makes them every time she announces that she's broken up with another guy or they're going to move, when Emily's cat was run over (goodbye, sweet Teddy, we hardly knew ye, buried in a shoebox in the dirt behind the building next to a "No Parking" sign), when Grandma's liver failed, when they were about to be kicked out of the shitty apartment in Saint John (that still had all her posters in the little yellow bedroom, no, probably they'd been torn down and thrown away, but she still pictures them there with the mock-vintage "Gone With the Wind" one next to "Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" and one with a random teddy bear wearing glasses above a cutesy slogan that she hated), when they had to sell her bike and Mum's guitar.  At least the waffle-maker is ancient and they wouldn't get two dollars for it at a pawn shop.    


Mum makes waffles the first morning after they move to Wilby and again a couple days after the bad night when Duck brings her home from the motel and they sit and eat them and don't talk.  Emily's smothered her waffle with applesauce and a little maple syrup and she loves that combination of sour and sweet - the homemade applesauce that one of the diner ladies, one of the ones who's not a raging asshole, made and gave them when they opened.  It's tart and tangy from her apple trees and the maple syrup is sweet and Emily can't take a bite.  She tries and gags and drops her fork, applesauce splatting out from it on the plate.  She looks at the golden brown toasty peaks of it, full of lumpy yellow applesauce and her stomach surges.    


Emily hates waffles.


End file.
